In the field of macroelectronics, the production of active circuits on large area substrates is of interest in such technologies as displays, solar cells and sensor arrays, to name a few. The circuits included in displays, solar cells and sensor arrays include transistors, diodes, and conductor traces to interconnect the transistors and diodes, for example. A challenge in the production of large area multilayer circuits is manufacturing yield, as well as achieving low cost.
Templated electroforming is one method of manufacturing macroelectronic circuitry. However, deposition of various materials across the large areas of the substrates may tend to be non-uniform during the electrochemical deposition process. Further, etch rates of the various materials across the large area substrates may tend to be non-uniform during manufacturing as well. The non-uniformities of deposition and etching can lead to electrical shorts and opens in the macroelectronic circuitry that negatively impact yield and circuit durability.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the preceding drawings.